


GPT Kinga Part 2: Interlude 1

by WriterMaraMara



Series: Galactic Patrol Team Kinga [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Big Clit, Body Modification, Character Reflection, Clit cock, Deepthroat, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Intersex, Irrumatio, Meditation, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Sauna, Slutty Clothes, Sweat, Tenderness, Voyeurism, Watersports, Workout, dildo, enema, gaping pussy, piss drinking, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: After the operation on Slemma, Kinga is facing prosecution for rape and harem-building, while Tzoonka slides into degeneracy.
Series: Galactic Patrol Team Kinga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697575
Kudos: 15





	1. Kinga's Reflection; Tzoonka's Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the continuation of my story! Please give comments and kudos if you like it!

Stepping into her room, Kinga sighed and pulled her boots off before walking onto the tile floor. After a long, boring day of post-operation work, she had little on her mind and just wanted to relax. Once everything regarding the operation was over, she’d have plenty of time to do it, too, on account of being forced into probation. Galactic Patrol was usually lenient with things like merciless violence, accidental escalation, and bringing in enemy combatants who seemed to have the potential of joining the GP. What they weren’t as supportive of was raping enemy combatants and taking them in as a harem.

Kinga accepted that that's what she did. Her own libido made her do it, and her sense of restraint stood by and let it happen.It wasn’t as if she were the first member of the Galactic Patrol to engage in such activities. Being an organization of warriors who had little to fear often led to them engaging in less-than-savory activities. She was certain that if she was a man, she’d be facing worse punishment, but seeing as she was the ‘receptacle,’ the perceived sum total of suffering was less than if four women had been raped. Her four ogre husbands, whose names she really had yet to learn and were just referred to by color in her mind, had grown attached to her after she imprisoned them and had vigorous gangbang sex with multiple times every day. They certainly testified that they were all intent on living out their lives as her harem of house husbands, taking care of her domicile and offspring once she brought them home and performed the marriage ceremony. 

Kinga got up onto her bed and folded her legs. She closed her eyes, and started breathing in and out, slowly, bringing herself into a meditative trance. She wasn’t going to pretend that she didn’t do anything wrong, that was for sure. But it was how she did things. When she wanted something, she went straight for it when the opportunity arose, and went for the most extreme results she could. Anything deemed less than worthy would be disposed of. It was the origin of her finger-point beams she was proud of. Their power of singular devastation, the violence they gave birth to, the pin-point accuracy, they were born from her personality and her desire to excel in such a fashion.

What could she have done differently? Well, the senior officers who were putting her on trial asked her the same question, and got the same answer-she should have restrained herself, been patient, and requisitioned the opportunity to make them her harem husbands afterwards instead of deciding and consummating on the spot. Patience was what she was lacking, and that was why she would be stuck at captain. Moreso now that she was given four month’s probation with no pay.

“I will develop a new technique,” she said to herself, “It will be one born of ‘Patience.’” It was the duty of a ki-fighter to engage in reflection and develop themselves in the way that they desired. Those who simply stagnated would never grow stronger. What was the point of being a warrior if you never grew stronger? Those were warriors who went down in the first round of combat and never got up. Self-satisfaction and stagnation were the mark of weaklings. 

The first thing that she’d have to do was abstain. Her new husbands were undergoing a subliminal training regime. For the next five days, they would be in deep sleep and had information fed to them while they slept. Optimally, it would teach them the laws of the land and their new societal expectations, and when time was up they would be exemplary citizens of the Galactic Network of Planets. If not… well, they were just going to be staying and working in Kinga’s house, not pursuing a degree in law. Until then, Kinga would keep from engaging in all forms of sexual activity or stimulation. No masturbating, no grinding on furniture corners, no hanging around naked in the women’s locker room so her female subordinates would see her tits and pussy, and no hardcore, pussy-filling, ass-gaping sex for her over the next four days.

That duty was taken up by Tzoonka, instead. Ever since she found Kinga in the midst of a four-way coitus on Slemma and slurped up that pool of cum that had dripped out of Kinga’s ass, Tzoonka had been taken by the same sexual desire that Kinga had. Of course, it was a lot more acceptable for Tzoonka to indulge in such things, since she wasn’t the captain and didn’t have the same responsibilities, and they weren’t on a mission where she was fucking enemy combatants. During the few days spent in folded space, Tzoonka spent most of her time off masturbating. She only had her hands to use, since she didn’t bring any dildos as personal effects onto the ship. Why would she? She wasn’t craving big dicks stretching her out and filling her up when they left. 

She started altering the cut of her uniform. The Galactic Patrol uniform was, at its base, a red leotard. The most modest cut went down to the wrists on the arms, down to the knees on the legs, and just below the collarbone for the chest. It was woven with a special fabric that would strengthen it when the one wearing it was allowing ki to emanate off their body, so in combat it would function like armor. Each ship had a console for the members to alter the cut and fit of the leotard, given the variety of races that worked for the GPT. Some might have shoulder protrusions, spikes, or other such things. For those with a mind for fashion, they simply used it to alter the cut and layer it with other clothing options. Tzoonka’s new cut had higher hips, a thong gusset that would be swallowed up by her ass cheeks, a plunging neckline that went down past her cleavage, and a hole cut in the armpit area that went out to provide some sideboob action. The chests and crotch in the leotard usually had cloth inserts that one would use to keep their nipples or genitals from being seen in detail, but those were left out as well.

Anyone who spared more than a second’s glance at Tzoonka was able to notice this. She was happy to have people looking at her in this way, now. Giving up her modest look for that of an attention-seeking slut turned her on in a way that she didn’t know it would. Captain Kinga always dressed like this, and everyone had gotten used to it. Now that Tzoonka was doing it, though, it was the new hot gossip on the ship. She was always a very modest person, in terms of personality and looks. Her brown hair went down to just above her shoulders, her skin was a couple shades lighter than tan, and she had some freckles on her cheeks. If there was a sparkle in her eyes, it was always because there was a new opportunity to prove herself. She had ambition, but only as long as it was within parameters of the rules and mission. Those physical traits were still there, but now the sparkle in her eyes was from arousal and the knowledge that people could see her nipples poking out through her top. She had C-cup tits, and her nipples were slightly angled upwards. People of the right height would see them as a pair of eyes gazing back at them while they glanced down at her exposed cleavage. She had a small mole on her left breast that was exposed just so, a small mark on the otherwise unblemished, smooth, and supple skin of her chest.

Once they were back from space fold and docked with the space station the Patrol ship called home, Tzoonka went to the seedy adult store on the station and purchased a variety of toys and things for herself before returning to the ship with them. Instead of calling her family, like she usually did, she was squatting in her shower stall and blowing a big fake dick while tugging on her clit. She waited to call her family back until after she had given herself an enema. She decided to be daring and plug her ass up so the fluid inside would make her itch and burn while she talked to her mother and father on the video screen. It was the most daring thing she had ever done, and she had to cut the call short, saying she had a stomach ache so she could rush to the bathroom and void her bowels, groaning loudly as she let loose. She never felt so clean on the inside before.

Following that, she went to her bed and got on top, grinding her pussy into her large body pillow while teasing her ass with her fingers. The plug she had in earlier wasn’t large, it was just able to stay inside and keep her from leaking out. Her ass was still very tight. She could barely relax it to get her fingers in, and she only got two of them in. She didn’t want to be twisting around so much over the course of the next hour, so she pulled out a string of anal beads from her bag and pushed them in one at a time. It was a bit of a struggle at first, but eventually she had twelve of them up in her pristine rear end. 

She pulled up a viewscreen, mounted on a wall-arm, and brought it around so she could turn on some porn and watch it while she masturbated. She never watched porn before, only a couple times. She thought the video style was ugly, and she always felt bad for the women getting fucked. She preferred to use her imagination, to self-insert in her mind if she ever masturbated. But now that she was trying out so many new things, she might as well watch porn. She found what she was looking for without too much effort- deepthroat blowjobs. Rough ones. The few times she had had sex before, she wasn’t so into giving blowjobs, but one part of her body that she always felt wasn’t properly stimulated was the back of her throat. Sometimes, as a child, She’d stick her fingers in her mouth and tease it. This would lead to her gagging and throwing up, but over time she developed her gag reflex to not vomit so easily. She also had a strange interest in holding her breath. Something about the way her body would start seizing up, her chest burning, and the relief of getting air in her lungs afterwards was very pleasurable to her. Thanks to her warrior training and development in ki, she was able to hold her breath for almost ten minutes, dragging the process out. 

So while watching a video of a woman being throat-fucked by a big-dicked man, she was propped up against the head of her bed and shoving the dildo deep into her mouth. It bulged in her neck, and she clenched around it, feeling the grooves along the shaft and the ridge of the head moving in and out. With the other hand, she had a vibrator right up against her clit, making her legs tremble and tingle from the stimulation. Her pussy would squirt onto the bed, and at one point she had to rush back to the bathroom so she wouldn’t end up pissing herself. In there, though, she ended up sitting backwards on the toilet, gripping the reservoir as she mounted the dildo on the wall with the suction cup at its base and vigorously throat-fucked herself with it. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she started to suffocate, but that’s exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be used and worn out, left gasping and crying by the end. She ended up cumming from enough fingering while fucking her face, and slumped forward, still keeping the dildo lodged in her throat.

There was a knocking at her door, and she quickly changed gear from being an oral slut and went right back to her duty as a Lieutenant. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around her waist and ran to the door. Captain Kinga was there, and looked over Tzoonka as she stood opposite her, panting with a red face, bloodshot eyes, and tears running down her cheeks. 

Kinga raised an eyebrow. “Did I catch you at a bad time?” She asked, “I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to the gym tomorrow, and talk about my probation.” Tzoonka shook her head, “No, it’s fine, I was just practicing holding my breath while exercising.” Kinga nodded. “Ah, that’s right, I remember that was your hobby. You’ll have plenty more time to do that tomorrow, then. I’ll see you at 0400, get some sleep.” She reached up and pinched one of Tzoonka’s nipples, just a tweak, causing the lieutenant to shudder and let out a moan. Kinga laughed. “Just holding your breath, huh?” She said, then turned and left Tzoonka. The disgraced lieutenant, her face redder than ever, went back in and climbed into bed, burying her face in the cool pillow. How embarrassing! She was tired, though, and ended up falling asleep soon after. It wasn’t until the next morning that she realized she forgot to pull the beads out of her ass.


	2. Touching Base; Escalation in the Sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinga meets Tzoonka at the gym, where a sapphic passion bubbles forth to the surface.

Byrnist is a temperate planet mostly covered by water and low-altitude tropical forests and marshlands. Kinga moved there some four years ago when she was assigned her post as captain, along with her sweet baby boy Jiha. They settled in a suburban neighborhood not too far away from the spaceport that was the central hub of travel and business on the planet. The planet’s surface was only partially settled, and many untamed regions lay to the south. On account of Kinga regularly being called away for duty, Jiha was sent to boarding school most of the year around the planet’s equator.

Kinga found it difficult at first to explain how things had developed in just the past few days, but he took the news well. Kinga had admitted to him how angry she was that they were both left by her ex-husband, who had gone unnamed and unreferenced for some time in the house. In Jiha’s eyes, she was getting four new good husbands that would make her happy. When he asked how they had met, Kinga told him that she had beaten them in battle and made them hers.

“Good, it’s what they deserve!” Jiha said, “Master Shicans said that combat is an argument. If someone loses in combat, they lose the argument. If they can’t defend themselves and beat you when their future is on the line, then you deserve to be in control of them.” 

Kinga nodded at him through the viewscreen. “That’s right. Mommy doesn’t lose as long as she can’t help it. If she loses, then it’s up to her to get stronger and win.” 

Jiha laughed and nodded back at her. “That’s why you’re the best! I have to go back to my homework! Love you, Mommy!”

Talking to her son always made Kinga’s spirits brighten up. While it was the afternoon for him at his school, it was early in the morning on the Galactic Patrol space station the ship was docked at. As usual, it was undergoing maintenance and repairs in the wake of a mission and travel through fold space. Normally Kinga would have been able to go home, but she had to stay for a few days until her new ogre husbands finished their subliminal education, and the processing for her new probation orders took a few days.

Tzoonka, on the other hand, would be able to go back home later that day. She lived in Spaceport City in a small apartment, and had to stay on the station a couple extra days to write her reports and stay around in case any further interviews or issues about the operation needed to be addressed. The previous night, Kinga had come by her quarters on the ship to invite her to a gym session while Tzoonka had just finished an intense masturbation session. She was still winded and sensitive when it happened, but now she was just tired from having to wake up an hour earlier. She worked out every day, being a warrior of the Galactic Patrol, but she preferred to have an extra hour at night than in the morning.

She had cooled down in more ways than one. Her slutty leotard from the previous day was replaced by a more modest one, though the high hips and thong cut remained, and the cloth modesty inserts went uninserted. In a similar way, Kinga was not so focused on her abstinence, patience, and restraint pledge she made the previous day. When she met up with Tzoonka outside the lieutenant’s door, she looked down at her leotard and raised an eyebrow. 

“You know, I think we’re wearing the exact same outfit today,” Kinga said, leaning in to press her body against Tzoonka’s and compare what they were wearing. In addition to the leotard, they were wearing leg warmers, headbands, and workout slippers. The slippers were more than just slip-ons, they had textured rubber soles for grip, they tightened around the ankle once the foot slid in, and they could handle a 400lb. Weight being dropped on them. Tzoonka breathed heavily as she felt the heat of Kinga’s body against hers. Kinga was way bustier than Tzoonka, and her mound was almost bulging through her leotard. It ended up, though, that Tzoonka’s hip cut was higher. She happened to have a firmer and tighter rear than Kinga, as well, but they weren’t comparing that.

“It’s a good look for the both of us,” Tzoonka said, once Kinga moved off of her. She slid her hands in through the arm holes of her leotard, running her fingers and palms over her nipples. “I think it looks great on you, Captain.” 

Kinga clucked her tongue and looked up and to the right away from Tzoonka. “Well, I’m not gonna be your captain for the next few months.”

The Patrol ship had its own gym, but Kinga’s intention was to work out at the station’s gym, which had more equipment and less people the two of them personally knew. It was open to the public, as well, which gave the ladies plenty of eye-candy to ogle. Despite having secured four news husbands, Kinga always had her eye out for fresh meat. Tzoonka was new to the game and was looking at the men, and even some of the women, from a fresh perspective.

On the way down and during their workout, Kinga explained her probation status to Tzoonka, as well as talk to her about what happened on the mission. As she lifted weights, she said to Tzoonka in fragments, “I admit I got carried away, but I don’t feel bad about taking a hold of them. I was just talking to Jiha and he agreed, if they lost then they deserve to be mine.” 

Tzoonka was spotting her, standing at the head of the bench and holding her fingers under the bar to keep it steady and prevent it from falling on Kinga. “That’s the same logic as what they did to the Slemmans, though," Tzoonka said with concern, "They invaded and took over. They killed, raped, and pillaged those poor people." 

"Yeah, but then we came in and beat them back. That's the way it always is, kiddo, it's just the first time I've taken advantage of it. You can go in and file a request to take one of them as your husband or part of a harem, too, the bureau's got bylaws for that because we're all geared up for the warrior culture. Get yourself some wrist-thick ogre dick." Kinga wasn't sure if Tzoonka was straight, gay, or bi, but she knew that when she talked about such things her sweet lieutenant got all hot and bothered. 

Tzoonka was glad that the angle at which she was standing prevented Kinga from looking at her face, because Tzoonka was checking out her captain’s huge tits while she suggested filing for an ogre husband. She had seen Kinga naked or exposed on many occasions, but those were all shocks to her and only for brief seconds. Now, the first time they were properly together after the mission, where Tzoonka had slurped up cum that got blown out of Kinga’s ass, she was really able to appreciate how erotic her Captain was. It was the first time she had ever been aroused by a woman.

Her arousal was showing, and even though Kinga’s eyes were closed during the weight-lifting, she could smell it. She set the bar down and craned her head up to look at Tzoonka’s crotch, where her pussy was dripping out slick fluid. Kinga always said she preferred the company of men, but Tzoonka was always her dear subordinate. Something about teasing her, embarrassing her, was always fun to Kinga. Tzoonka could have reported her at any time, but she never did. With the opportunity before her, and forgetting her pledge the previous day, Kinga grabbed Tzoonka’s hips, opened up her mouth, and clamped it onto Tzoonka’s pussy to suck and lick it through her leotard.

Normally her lieutenant would let out an embarrassed squeak, but this time it was a full-throated moan. Several of the other people in the gym, fellow GPT members, turned to see it and shook their heads. They didn’t care about them performing such activities in general, but the time and place for it wasn’t here. Kinga pulled her head back in surprise at the moan. “Well, that’s not what I was expecting,” she said, “But let’s cut this short and head to the showers.”

“I don’t think we have to,” Tzoonka said, though she was still clearly aroused, her nipples hard and pointing up, her clit erect and poking through the fabric of the leotard, “Could we go to the sauna, instead?” Anyone who went to the gym here knew that the saunas were the place to get it on in front of other people. The environment encouraged ogling, quickies, and random encounters. The owners and operators of the gym were most likely aware of this, but didn’t do anything or draw attention to it. It in fact helped things along by splitting the different saunas into male, female, and mixed.

Kinga and Tzoonka found an unoccupied sauna, which would be able to fit eight people maximum. They stopped by their lockers on the way and got out of their workout clothes, peeling them from their sweaty, matte-sheen skin and wrapping towels around themselves. Kinga just put hers around her waist, though, since she was proud to let her big tits bounce around freely and let everyone see them on the way over. Tzoonka was almost drooling from the sight, able to see her Captain’s big tits clapping and jiggling around while walking behind her, along with getting a good look at Kinga’s muscular back. 

Once they stepped inside, Tzoonka embraced Kinga from behind, falling to her knees and dragging her tongue up Kinga’s back. She moaned out loudly as she licked up the delicious sweat off of Kinga’s back. Her pussy dripped onto the floor steadily, along with sweat that gathered down there. Kinga squeaked in surprise and stepped forward, then turned around and sat down. “I don’t think that’s the right spot you’re trying to lick,” she said, pulling her towel open and spreading her legs out.

Kinga’s pussy was not tight anymore, especially since she had spent multiple days getting fucked by ogre dicks on the way back. It opened up naturally, oozing its fluids freely. Tzoonka could see the implanted pleasure nubs on the inside, and could almost see her cervix deep inside her. Two brownish flaps hung from between her pussy lips by almost an inch, looking like a pair of wrinkled curtains. Kinga’s clit was nothing to shrug at, either. Something she did with it made it absolutely huge, almost as long as her thumb and with an upward curve like a dick. 

“Damn, what’d they do to you?” She asked in wonder, though she was fingering her captain's folds and stroking her huge clit, causing it to twitch and grow larger and more like a dick. 

“They did plenty,” Kinga said, “And they’ll be able to do plenty more. I can fit two cocks in at once, now. If it gets to be a problem, I’ll just have some reconstructive surgery to make it tight again. I’d be like a virgin teenager, if I wanted.” 

Tzoonka bit her lip, then shook her head. “N-no, I think it’s fine like it is.” 

Kinga laughed and pet Tzoonka's head before she said, “You don’t have to compliment me when you’re already in my pussy, you’ve made it. Or at least, you almost made it.” Kinga wiggled her eyebrows invitingly at Tzoonka, and the curious girl went ahead and dove in.

She pushed her lips up against Kinga’s pussy. Instead of kissing it, though, she was able to push her lips in. She stuck her tongue out inside, extending it out and licking along the top of the canal. Her tongue pressed in against the soft, slick flesh. She wasn’t just licking against it, she was poking into it. After a while though, Tzoonka realized that she wasn’t as into pussy eating as she thought at first. It didn’t really help that Kinga’s pussy had been altered for big cocks, and even then had been stretched out a great amount. She instead moved her mouth up and wrapped her lips around Kinga’s big clit, which had been poking into Tzoonka’s nose and cheek until then.

“Mm, that’s good, baby, suck mommy’s clit-cock” she said, sighing and letting her head fall back while Tzoonka’s lips puckered and stroked up and down the short length. Tzoonka’s fingers went into Kinga’s pussy, reaching in deep to rub at one of her pleasure nubs. She circled around it, pinched it, and rubbed against it. It was more like a clit than her clit was, oddly enough. “Oh, good and deep there, Tzoonka honey, great initiative! It’s like when you blow a guy you’ve gotta go for their ass as much as their balls!”

Around this time, the door to the sauna opened and a couple of new ladies came in. They looked like they were in the GP academy, a couple of fit and toned gals with fighting spirit and cut-short hair. One was blonde, and had bigger tits, wider hips, and lips that looked like they puckered up naturally, while the other one was more muscular all over. What they did have in common, though, was a big ol’ hard cock jutting out above their pussy. Neither of them had balls, so it could be assumed that they were surgically-implanted cocks. A woman could get a DNA sample taken, then have a penis grown from it and implanted onto them. The ovaries would be repurposed as testicles, and the urethra would be rerouted to the penis as well. This left the vagina non-functional in terms of birthing capability, leaving it purely as an organ used for pleasure.

The more muscular, brown haired girl spoke up. “Hi there,” she said as she introduced herself. “My name’s Krauser, and this is Ranika.” Her blonde friend wiggled her fingers in a greeting. “We were looking for a private spot, mind if we settle down in here?” 

Tzoonka had pulled out from Kinga’s pussy to look at them. She was apprehensive. It was what she wanted, but she was still a greenhorn in casual sex and exhibitionism. Kinga, on the other hand, grabbed Tzoonka by the arm and pulled her up and onto the bench. Kinga lifted and spread her legs up, making her pussy look like a flower flanked by the petals of her muscular legs. “Come on over and join us,” she said, and pumped her hips at the pair, “One pussy for each of you.” She squirted from her pussy and onto the floor, as if it needed more moisture on it. Tzoonka looked at her, then followed suit, pumping her pussy at the pair. Her cunt was still tight, not like Kinga’s well-used, experienced snatch.

Ranika stepped forward, stroking her cock. The foreskin was uncut, but peeled back easily enough to reveal a rose-pink head. “I’ll take the mommy,” she said, and giggled, “She reminds me of my own.” She stepped up to Kinga, lowering her hips to line up with the bench seat, and slowly slid her cock in. Kinga took it easily, and once she was inside the captain clenched down on the cadet’s cock, making them both feel it more. Ranika turned to look at Tzoonka, who was still popping her pussy at Krauser while Kinga was getting fucked. 

Krauser came over and lined up with Tzoonka’s pussy. “I hope this isn’t your first time,” Krausa said confidently, “I don’t wanna make you scream too loud.” She pushed in quickly, not waiting long for Tzoonka to acclimate to the size of her invading cock. Tzoonka couldn’t help it, and did groan out very loudly. She ended up getting one of Krauser’s hands clamped over her mouth to keep her from being so loud. It seemed like it really was her pet peeve!

Kinga could tell the difference between the two girls quickly enough. Ranika’s thrusts were slow, and she was angling herself to poke and grind against Kinga’s g-spot. On top of that, her hands were firmly planted on Kinga’s breasts. She kneaded them in circular gropes, and sometimes went to her nipples where she poked at them with her thumbs, or pinched and twisted them. Kinga got the distinct feeling from her hip motions and facial expressions that she was trying to not cum too quickly. Despite the confident start, she had to hold back and endure the pleasure. Kinga reached out and flicked her nipple, making her moan out and squirt a big gush of pre-cum into her.  


Krauser, on the other hand, fucked like a man. With her hands on Tzoonka’s hips, she pounded into them mercilessly. Pussy juice flowed and squirted all over her hips, splattering against her hard abs. Tzoonka’s eyes were rolling up and she was panting heavily. It was only a few minutes in and she ended up cumming first, letting everyone know not with words but with a series of high-pitched groans. Her arm reached out to try to grab something, but Kinga took hold of it before she ended up grabbing and yanking her hair. Kinga didn’t mind getting her booty split or getting all holes stuffed, but she hated having her hair pulled or played with.

Ranika came before too long, despite her efforts otherwise. Her mouth was closed but she let out a high-pitched hum as she splattered Kinga’s pussy with cum, not even bothering to pull out. Kinga put her hand on Ranika’s chest, pushing her back a couple steps. The mature captain slid off the bench and onto the floor so she could open her mouth up and take it in. It glided over her tongue and down her throat, and when Kinga’s lips touched Ranika’s base she wrapped them tight around her shaft and pulled back, wiping her cock clean. She even dug her tongue in under her head to make sure nothing was missed. When she finished, she sat back and opened her mouth up to show it was empty of cum, all of it swallowed. “Got anything else you need to drain in me?” Kinga asked, and opened up her mouth again while she hooked her fingers into her cheeks to pull them open.

Ranika gasped at what was being offered, and rubbed her cock against Kinga’s lips until she started pissing into her mouth. Kinga let it flow right down her throat, swallowing while her mouth was open so nothing would splatter or dribble onto the floor. Krauser grunted noisily, like a beast, and came into Tzoonka’s pussy, giving her a full creampie. Tzoonka orgasmed again, her cunt spasming around the big cock inside and clenching it to milk the cum out. Once Krauser finished, she picked up Tzoonka and turned her upside-down, then shoved her cock up into her mouth and forcefully fucked her face while her dick slowly grew flaccid. Tzoonka’s mouth was frothy with spit and cum, and then Krauser pushed as far in as she could before pissing into Tzoonka’s mouth. Tzoonka was half-conscious and spluttered on it, spitting up most of what was in her mouth and letting it splatter onto the floor.

Krauser put Tzoonka down on the bench, then wiped her cock dry on her cheek. “You oughta train her better,” Krauser said to Kinga, who was happy to watch her subordinate get used in such a fashion. Almost as much as Tzoonka secretly enjoyed it, she bet. 

“Of course, but she’s new at this,” Kinga said, “Maybe we’ll meet again after you graduate. You’ll see how far she’s come by then.” 

Tzoonka came to consciousness a while later in the shower with Kinga, who was wiping her down and flushing her pussy clean of cum. “Mm, you got used like a communal cocksleeve,” Kinga said, caressing Tzoonka’s face when she came to. “I used to be like you, but I got used to it. I’m glad I got to see this side of you before I got put on probation, I don’t think we’ll see each other for a long time.” 

Tzoonka blushed and looked away, while she ran her hand up and down Kinga’s hip. “It’s my fault you’re being put on probation in the first place. In the future, if you do something like that again and get caught off guard, you might be k-” 

Kinga put a finger over Tzoonka’s lips. “Shh, don’t worry about it. I’ll use the time to get pregnant, and then I’ll be back for another couple months before being out again. It’ll be about a year before I can properly be called your Captain, again. I hope you’ll grow more until then, as a woman and as a fighter.”

They parted ways after that. Kinga returned to her room to meditate further, while Tzoonka packed up and cleaned up. She headed to the spaceport and later descended to the planet. She flew back to her apartment, then climbed onto bed while thinking about the time she had spent with Kinga just that morning. Her memory went back, thinking about her Captain as much as she could. She would have a lot of time without her in the next year, so she was determined to keep as much of her in her mind if she couldn’t have her in person.


	3. Bedside Manner; Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinga visits the hospital to meet with Craftel and talk with post-surgery Sulvas.

Craftel had been stuck on the station orbiting Byrnist for a few extra days as well, but it wasn’t for the thrilling reason of waiting for members of a new harem getting reconditioned and educated for domestic life in a modern civilization. He had been monitoring the situation with Sulvas, the ogre woman who had been in charge of the pirates. The rest of the pirates would be exiled to life on a farming planet, where they would join other pirates and use their physical strength for a productive purpose and to live a peaceful life of rehabilitation, while acting as colonists for the GNP. Except for Kinga’s new husbands, of course, they would be sentenced to the dreaded life of being Kinga’s fuckpigs for the rest of their days.

Craftel shook his head and pinched his brow when he thought of such a thing. At the moment, he was sitting at Sulvas’ bedside. Her beating and draining during the battle had left her in a critical condition, and the medical facilities onboard the patrol ship weren’t adequate enough to properly heal her, just place her in suspended animation and keep her stable. Once they got back to the station, she had been operated on and fixed up. All she needed now was time to rest and recover. The recovery period was going fast. She awoke after the operation in less than a day, before falling back asleep. Between Craftel and hospital staff who were around when she woke up, she bitterly learned of her current situation. She wasn’t happy, but it was better than being dead. Or worse, a farmer.  
He had spent the last couple days here, except when he was pulled away to testify in regards to Kinga’s behavior during the last mission. The counsel they met with wanted to find their reasonings for sparing Sulvas. While the rest of the ogres had committed their own crimes, Sulvas was at the head of them and enabled them to go through with it.

“Despite not coming into contact with the GP or any other related warrior culture previously, the criminal has somehow managed to learn the art of ki manipulation. If she hadn’t, then we would have been able to kill her much more easily. Tzoonka Nead was also impressed by her ability, despite facing deadly opposition from her. If we are going to be using the other pirates as an agricultural force, then Sulvas should be subject to the same punishment.”  


The counsel was in favor of Craftel’s proposal to start with, and still were when the hearing ended. She would be enrolled in the GP academy and attend when the next training period began. But once she was released, she would need someone to keep watch over her. She was still a criminal, and was required by law to have someone monitoring her and keeping her from committing more crime. Craftel had volunteered, but the counsel and parole board required two guardians. Who else to ask but Kinga Neph?

Craftel scheduled a meeting with Kinga to meet with him here a couple days ago, right after her hearing. She was on board with the concept, and from what he could tell she was looking forward to it. Unfortunately, she was running late. Craftel was bothered from the first second she hadn’t arrived on time. Her punctuality was suffering as of late, and on top of everything else lately it was something he couldn’t abide by. It took almost five minutes, unbearable for the rigid reptilian, for her to come in. She had chosen to wear her uniform, with high-cut hips, thigh-high boots, and a low-cut neckline. In addition to the hem lines, holes were cut in the side to expose her muscular torso. Her nipples were poking through her top, though her crotch was also bulging oddly. Some days he could hardly believe she chose to dress in such a fashion.

“Hello, Craftel,” she said, “My apologies for showing up late. I had filled up the tub in my bathroom and used it as a sensory deprivation chamber for my meditation. I hadn’t noticed my alarm until my communicator fell off my dresser.” Craftel narrowed his eyes and sniffed the air. His acute sense of smell detected nothing but the scent of soap upon her. She was most likely cleaner now than she had been for the past week.

“Cultivating your strength through meditation is a valuable tool for a warrior. It is an acceptable reason.” He rose up from his chair, lifting up a clipboard with him and handing it to her. He was a good deal taller than she was. While she was a modestly sized woman at five foot ten, he stood over her by half a foot. His muscularity was at the upper echelon that was accomplishable by his race, though he also trained for speed and skill. If he didn’t work and condition himself as hard as he had, he would have gone down in the fight with Sulvas rather than give her an equal match.

Kinga took the clipboard from him and looked over the papers. “You know, these are a lot like the adoption papers,” she said, “I guess that means you’ll be her daddy from now on. Got a pen?” 

Craftel exhaled with disgust, while tapping the top of the clipboard to show the pen he clipped in. “I’ve marked out everything you’ll need to sign and initial. I understand you intend to go on a honeymoon once your harem finishes their education and you reunite with them.” 

Kinga looked up at him and winked. “We sure are. I planned it out with them on the way back, we’re going to a jungle resort in the south seas. Do you want to come with me? We can bring Sulvas, too. She’d probably be too sore to participate in the fun, but she can always watch.”

“I’d prefer you keep me out of your fantasies. You’ve been the most unbearable woman to be around for the past few weeks. The last thing I’d want is to be around you while you smell like four raunchy ogres. I don’t like how you implied Sulvas would be interested in such a thing, either.” 

Kinga laughed. “She absolutely would be! I’ve got four sources that say she’s a horny bitch.” She poked Craftel in the ribs, causing him to let out an uncharacteristic giggle until he stepped away from her. “I guess it’s just your curse to be surrounded by women who want nothing but dicks.” 

Craftel rubbed his ribs where he poked her and mumbled, “If that's the case, then hopefully it's just on the bridge of the ship.” 

Once Kinga finished the paperwork, Craftel took it from her and double-checked it. “I’ll go bring this to the counselor’s office, they should still be open if I hurry” he said, checking the clock on the wall. 

“If you’re going to go out, would you kindly get me something to eat? Perhaps something sweet? Considering my imminent pregnancy it’d be good for me to have the extra fat to pass onto my baby.” 

Craftel retched from the depths of his throat. “Your fetishism of procreation and even birth are disgusting. I hope you don’t pass these kinds of traits on to your offspring.” He went to the door and left the room, then came back to stick his head in and say awkwardly, “I’ll bring you a snack, but only because you asked,” before leaving again.

Kinga sat down next to the bed in Craftel’s seat. She thought it was weird how little heat he left behind, but wasn’t surprised considering his reptilian nature. She looked over at Sulvas in the hospital bed. The sheets were pulled up to her shoulders and tucked under her. She didn’t need any breathing apparatus, but had several drip feeds stuck into her arm. She had a paper-thin hospital gown on, something that Kinga was used to from her various hospital visits. Her normally forest-green skin was paler, closer to jade stone at the moment. Her broken horns were slowly recovering from the snapping Kinga had done to them. The once-jagged tops were rounded now, and no inner nerves were exposed like they had been. From what Kinga could tell, the doctors had put some kind of filling or enamel on them, like with teeth. Kinga had just gotten the teeth that were knocked loose in the fight replaced, though her mouth still ached.

Sulvas was breathing deeply at a steady, slow pace. Her nose twitched a couple times, and her eyes opened up. She looked over at Kinga and grimaced. “I thought you were one of my nurses, she had the same soap as you. Last time we met, you smelled like a whore.” 

Kinga clucked her tongue in annoyance. “Between you and Craftel, I’m getting sniffed at like I just came home to a houseful of dogs.”

Sulvas found the remote for the bed and lifted it up into a reclining position while she adjusted herself on it. She pulled her sheets off, showing the gown barely holding onto her muscular frame. She must be about as tall as Craftel, Kinga thought. This was the first time she’d be able to properly admire Sulvas’ body. The ogre spread her legs out and folded them, the dress riding right up on her hips and stopping just short of her crotch. “You sure gave me a beating,” Sulvas said to her, before snorting again and spitting into a nearby waste bin. “Craftel said if I didn’t know anything about ki I’d be dead. I still don’t really know what it is, though, so I guess that means I am dead.”

“That’s true in more than one way, in terms of you being dead. The reservoir of ki within your body was spread out to assist in the healing process. But I also would have killed you if I didn’t think you had potential that could be used and developed.” 

Sulvas frowned at her and spat out, “Then why’d you have to kick me in the cunt and break my horns? That shit hurts, bitch! My pussy’s been sore the past couple days and I can’t do dick about it!” 

Kinga shrugged and said, “I was in the fighting spirit, you can’t hold me accountable for every little thing.” Kinga reached out for Sulvas’ skirt. “Can I get a look, at least? See how it’s healing up?” 

She got a slap on the wrist for that. “Fuck you, you don’t get to see dick,” Sulvas said. 

“I’ve gotten to see plenty of dick lately,” Kingas replied, “I think you’re the one who’ll have to be on the sidelines for a while.” Sulvas sat leaning forward, hands on her heels, looking defensive. 

“Well, I don’t care, anyway,” she said, “I can manage. I’ll be staying with Craftel, he’s not a pervert like you are.” 

Kinga sighed and sat back in her chair. “Alright, I’ll tone it down. I’ve been trying to get over this phase I’ve been going through. Believe it or not, I’m a pretty serious woman most of the time. I suppose this is my mid-life crisis, though I’m only thirty-five at this point.” 

Sulvas looked over her. “I can believe that. So what, now that you’ve got four ogres as a harem you’ll stop being horny so often?” 

Kinga shook her head and said, “No, but it won’t be on my mind as much. I’ve been having to depend on hook-ups with strangers for a while, since I’d been trying to keep my love interest outside of the GP. I’m usually not around for very long, and not many men are into long-term romances where the woman leaves every few weeks, at least not the men I know.” 

Sulvas nodded and said, “Oh, so you just need someone around the house while you're gone that can get it on with you whenever you want? Why do you need four of them, then?” 

Kinga shrugged, “It’s just how my tastes have been leaning lately. My ex-husband didn’t want me having a child, and when we did he said my pussy was too loose for him to get off with, and so I suppose I gravitated towards larger dicks and such out of spite. I do prefer them now, though. Anything under nine inches long or four less than two inches in diameter isn’t worth my time. I’ve been playing with my clit a lot, too, and it’s gotten huge.” Sulvas raised an eyebrow and looked down at Kinga’s crotch as she continued, “It’s about as big as my thumb, now. I’ve been yanking and stretching out my pussy lips, too, they’re a real pair of low-hangers now.” 

Sulvas stuck her tongue out. “Ugh, gross, too much information.” 

Kinga clucked her tongue and said, “Well, you should try it out. From what I could tell, your pussy’s bruised on the inside from how hard I punched it. If you take anything in there it’ll hurt like a bitch. Better get used to playing with your clit a lot more.”

Craftel came in not long after that with a small box of doughnuts for Kinga to find the two talking about Kinga’s son Jiha. He sighed in relief, figuring that he’d come in to find them talking about something lewd. Luckily for him, if he hadn’t spent so long picking out a place to get Kinga’s sweets and picking out the arrangement, that’s what he’d find. Kinga got up from her seat and took the box of doughnuts from Craftel’s hand, and gave him a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Thanks, honey! Mommy’s going back to her room, see you later!” Craftel let out another retch from that, thinking about how many dicks that mouth had been on and where those dicks would have been. Thanks to her, that’s the kind of thing that’d be on his mind around her. Her sudden departure without a farewell left Sulvas hanging and annoyed. 

“She’s a bit weird,” Sulvas said after a few seconds of silence, “She doesn’t seem bad, I guess. You know what, though, she’s too open. She talks about herself like nothing she says matters, or like she doesn’t have any secrets.” 

Craftel nodded. “It’s a part of our warrior culture. Skills and powers are often developed from our personal quirks of personality. Something like that usually results in us having to examine ourselves regularly and externalizing it in a physical form. You’ll learn about it once you enroll in the GP Academy.” 

Sulvas groaned. “You mean I’ll turn into a total slut, too?”


End file.
